


Sacrificing Stanley

by Penstrokes



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen, Rp related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>432 leads a desperate action to escape the office and The Narrator's Story. With the help of the two other remaining coworkers they strike a deal with The Narrator. But will he keep his word?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificing Stanley

**Author's Note:**

> The Stanley Parable fanfic. TSP intro fic for our new Stanley in the RP group. 432=Jim  
> 433- Coffee/lucy. 434-boxes/riley. First Narrator, Stanley427. New Stanley ask427. Lines appear under some words for some reason. There is nothing I can do about that.

They pitied Stanley, they really did. The other employees, after having been toyed with by The Narrator for a while, they understood the kind of hell Stanley was going through.

Was it worth it though? To stay by his side, to offer some kind of companionship with whom he could relate his troubles to when he didn't even notice them a good deal of time? He always with that voice.  
It was apparent that The Narrator only really wanted Stanley. The other 3 employees were simply extra toys to playwith.

It was Jim's idea first. Being the Timid, paranoid and nervous wreck he was he thought of a sort of escape plan. He wasn't sure if it would work, of it the other two would go along with it. He brought the idea up casually and quietly to 433. The caffeine addicted woman wasted no time on her decision.

She said yes.

He scouted her, to ask 434 if she would agree with their plan or not.

At first, the box obsessed woman refused. She was too loyal to the doomed man to even think of leaving him behind and alone in a forsaken place. They pleaded with her, they couldn't imagine being stuck forever in a place so horrid,\\. Her resolve weakened and dissolved as she came to sickening realization that in the end she too wanted freedom. She wanted it more than she wanted to be with Stanley.

And so they made a deal with The Narrator, or rather Jim did.

After the debates and arguments were made, the three of them walked towards freedom. Each step bringing them closer to a new life. A life where they wouldn't be ordered around, where their destinies were their hands and their hands only.

They were close.

They were so close, they could taste it.

But then something peculiar happened. Everything went black and they were all plunged into nothingness. Jim called out but got no responses.

He was all alone in this dark vastness.

...

Was that-was that a light?

He was weary to follow said light but he didn't have any other options right now.

432 could feel panic building in his chest as he got closer. When he finally got to the door he could barely make out numbers. Not enough light to tell who's number.

He opened the door to find himself staring at the back of someone's head. Someone familiar.

He sat there pushing buttons happily.

An overwhelming pang of guilt went through his system. Did he know? Possibly. He couldn't see The Narrator not doing so eventually.

He couldn't exactly go back, to the pitch blackness of it all, but he didn't want to be here either.

Fortunately for him he wouldn't have to make the first move, because Stanley turned around.

He looked at him confused and smiled blankly. "Who are you?" This other Stanley asked.

How-how could he not know he was?

Things went back to it's normal 'layout' it's default structure at some point.

432 went back to wondering if he was...going nuts, if he always was nuts. This suspicion, this fear grew into anger. He demanded an answer of some sort from the Meta being.

"Oh, but Jim. I never broke our little deal. I simply found a loophole. You said you'd give me Stanley and leavewithout him. There was never anything about spawning a new, different Stanley. You're all still stuck here with me. There's no changing that. Did you really think I'd let you all go free? I need you to tell my story."


End file.
